1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a ferro-magnetic slug detector, a hole-detector and a coin-weight testing mechanism housed in and forming part of an inclined coin chute.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hole detectors and coin-weight testing mechanisms which are designed to operate in substantially horizontal coin-pathways are not adapted for use in the substantially vertical coin-receptive channels of an inclined coin chute or the like. Said devices are often exposed to the environment of the associated vending apparatus, and therefore, are highly susceptible to contamination by undesirable elements such as dirt, moisture and the like which are present in many operations such as, by way of example, coin-operated laundries.